


i thought my sex drive was gone but let me tell you it's back with a vengeance

by rinthegreat



Series: Texts From Last Night [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: Continuation of series, Humor, M/M, rin pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinthegreat/pseuds/rinthegreat
Summary: Rin and Makoto still haven't kissed





	i thought my sex drive was gone but let me tell you it's back with a vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> these are really good stress relief prompts. i love them. i'm not sure this quite holds up to the quality of the others, but because these aren't supposed to be ~amazing~ (just fun) i'm posting anyway. i might fix it someday. maybe.
> 
> this one is for [kattebaka](https://twitter.com/kattebaka) on twitter!

Dating Makoto is amazing. Their first date is what romantic songs are written about; something Rin knows they can’t easily repeat, but every date feels just as incredible as the first. At least to Rin.

But they’re definitely not perfect.

Their second date is to the café Makoto had mentioned. He pays this time, but the waiter mixes their order up with the table next to them, and it takes them so long to fix it that Makoto’s late to his next class.

They have dinner after that, of course. At Makoto’s place, because Rin had insisted. Unfortunately, Makoto doesn’t disclose that he actually _can’t cook_ , and they spend most of their time airing the smoke out of the kitchen before Haru mysteriously shows up with prepared meals for them both.

They have fun, though, and they meet up as often as they can in the days that follow.

Rin meets Makoto for coffee the next morning, then lunch between Makoto’s classes, then again for dinner after his practice with Haru’s team. They text constantly to the point that Rin knows Makoto’s phone would’ve been confiscated had they still been in high school.

There’s just one problem: they haven’t gone any further than hold hands.

“I’m only here for a few more days,” Rin laments, sprawled out on Sousuke’s couch. Haru and Makoto both have classes or meetings or who-knows-what, leaving Rin and Sousuke the only two in the latter’s apartment.

“Mmm…” Sousuke grunts. He’s been trying to read the same chapter in one of his textbooks for an hour now. Rin _knows_ he’s annoying him, but he’s not going to stop any time soon.

Sousuke knew what he was getting into when he told Rin about Makoto, after all.

“And we haven’t done _anything_ ,” Rin continues. He flops his arm off the side of the couch, intentionally smacking Sousuke’s head in the process.

That earns him a reaction. “Do you mind?”

“I’m on vacation, Sousuke.”

“Yes, well, I’m not.”

“Do you think he doesn’t want to kiss me?”

Sousuke lets out a deep sigh and finally gives up on his book, shutting it and turning to look at Rin with an incredulous glare.

“I’m serious,” Rin insists.

“I know you are. That’s why I’m glaring.”

“It’s a real question!”

Sousuke narrows his eyes at him before getting up with a grunt he’s far too young to emit. “You’re as dense as Momo,” he remarks, walking away.

_That_ stirs Rin to action. He sits upright and glares at Sousuke’s back. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Sousuke ignores him.

Rin gets up and stomps over to where Sousuke is pouring them both glasses of water in the kitchen. “I’m talking to you.”

“I know.”

Rin narrows his eyes. “You’re worse since you and Haru became friends. Before you at least _played_ innocent.”

“He’s a bad influence,” Sousuke deadpans.

Rin ignores that. “Does he want to kiss me or not?”

“Rin.” Sousuke punctuates his name by slamming the water jug on the counter. “I am going to regret telling you this, but he hasn’t been able to shut up about you since that night he got hammered and tried calling you.”

“What?” Sousuke ignores him, putting the jug back in the fridge, but Rin isn’t having any of it. “What do you mean _hammered_?”

Sousuke shrugs. “Haru got a call in the middle of the night to get Makoto. He wouldn’t shut up about you. Apparently he tried calling you or something, and he announced his crush to everyone. After that he kept asking me every ten seconds what the plans for this trip were.”

Rin’s mouth works open and closed but no sound comes out. Finally he manages to choke, “Oh my god.”

“So yes,” Sousuke concludes, brushing past him. “He does want to kiss you.”

It takes a minute or two for Rin’s brain to fully come back online, but when it does, he follows Sousuke back into the living room. His best friend has taken back his favorite area on the couch – the cushion with the biggest dip – but he’s at least not pretending to read again.

“Then why hasn’t he made a move on me?” Rin demands, taking the spot closest to Sousuke so he can poke him when necessary.

Which is almost immediately.

“I’m not playing this game with you.”

Rin jabs his finger into Sousuke’s arm. “Tell me.”

Sousuke rubs his arm with a glare at Rin. “I don’t know. We don’t talk about that sort of thing.”

“You said he wouldn’t shut up about me.”

“I was exaggerating.”

Rin huffs and flops back down on the cushion, kicking his legs up onto Sousuke’s lap. “Well what the hell am I supposed to do? I’m not going back to Australia without having sex with my boyfriend.”

“Please,” Sousuke begs, the cringe clear in his tone, “spare me the details.”

Rin ignores him. “He’s so hot, Sousuke. I think he’s taller than you now, and his back is so big still. I bet that won’t go away.”

Sousuke groans. “Stop.”

“I’ve been training so hard in Australia I haven’t even had a chance to get off. I thought my sex drive was gone, but let me tell you: it’s back with a vengeance.”

“Jesus, Rin.” Sousuke raises his voice without actually reaching the point of yelling. “Just make the first move; it’s not that hard.”

Rin’s mouth slams shut.

He…hadn’t thought of that honestly. Well, no, that’s not quite right. He’d thought about it a little but…

“Makoto’s so skittish,” Rin admits. “I don’t want to scare him off.”

Sousuke’s hand rests on Rin’s ankle, its weight comforting. “Makoto Tachibana is scared of a lot of things, Rin, but you are not one of them.” When Rin doesn’t reply, Sousuke lets out a long suffering sigh, patting Rin’s ankle. “Ask him before you do anything, and if he says no then don’t do it. It’s really simple.”

“Damn,” Rin agrees. “You have a point.”

Sousuke chuckles. “Of course I do.”

Rin lifts his head, narrowing his eyes at his best friend. “It’s almost like you have experience with this.”

“And that ends this conversation,” Sousuke decides.

Well. Rin _had_ been joking, but now he’s curious. “What? Are you seeing someone?”

Before Rin can react, Sousuke shoves his legs off and escapes. “Your date’s picking you up in fifteen minutes. Don’t let me interrupt your beauty routine.”

“Sou!” Rin chases Sousuke down the hall, determined to get an answer out of him.

He doesn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> i have 4 prompts to go so i won't advertise the post here until i'm closer to the end of what i have written.  
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/rinthegreat_ao3) and [tumblr](https://rinthegreat.tumblr.com/)
> 
> spoiler: next fic will have the smut!


End file.
